


A Simple Proposal

by Cullentouchedthebutt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Halamshiral, Inquisition, Love, Marriage, Spa Day, Spoilers, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age), Trespasser - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullentouchedthebutt/pseuds/Cullentouchedthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an extremely long day, Mara takes Vivienne's advice and takes an evening to pamper herself, dragging her best friend as well as her brother along. They soon find out it's ridiculous and decide to retire to their bedrooms for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mara Lavellan: Inquistor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824480) by [Cullentouchedthebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullentouchedthebutt/pseuds/Cullentouchedthebutt). 



     "Come on, Cam! It probably won't be that bad. You've been through worse, damn it." Ara laughed.

     "From what the other soldiers said, it's a more feminine thing. You don't need me." Cam muttered grumpily.

     "I think you need this more than I do, with that tone." Mara laughed along with her best friend.

     Cam silently accepted his fate and followed the two women to the spa. Once they arrived, Mara took a seat across from her brother and Ara. The workers there gave robes to each of the elves and after they were all changed, a woman directed Mara, Cam, and Ara to lay back and close their eyes. Mara felt a weird but cool and smooth substance being spread on her face, and then two small objects were placed on her eyes. Once she was sure the spa workers were gone, Mara reached up and grabbed the things on her eyes.

     "Cheese? Is this...cheese?" Mara asked, confused.

     Ara did the same and started laughing so hard her stomach hurt.

     "Why are we doing this? Who puts cheese on their eyes?!" Cam grumbled, wiping the face stuff off, using the sleeve of his robe.

     "What does this even do?" Mara giggled.

     "Well, why don't we just get out of here? I think I'm better off just going to bed." Ara sighed, holding her aching stomach muscles.

     "Sounds good to me, I'll see you two tomorrow." Mara smiled and made her way to her temporary quarters.

 

~~~

 

     Mara finally made it to her room, and started to undress out of the robe from the spa. It was silk and very comfortable, but she didn't feel like sleeping in such fine material. It felt odd to her. As the robe fell to her feet, she stood there, looking at herself in the mirror, almost naked - with the exception of her smalls. It was hard to see since only a sliver of moonlight crept gently through the dark room.

     _Snooooore..._

     Mara yelped and spun around at the sudden noise. She didn't realize someone was in here, since it was so dark.

     "Cullen?" Mara whispered. "Is that you?"

     "Mmphhhh."

     Mara shook her head and silently laughed, crawling into the bed with him. She was sure he had a long day, especially with all the Orlesian women falling all over him. Mara wasn't fond of the fact that he was such a popular man, and sometimes she got jealous, but she trusted Cullen.

     "Oh..." Cullen's eyes fluttered open. "Well hello, my dear."

     "Hi, sleepy head." Mara propped herself up on her elbow. "You fell asleep in here?"

     "I was waiting for you, I uh, have something for you." Cullen smiled, but looked past Mara nervously. "It's been a long day."

     Mara questioningly turned around to match Cullen's gaze, but he quickly raised his hand and guided her face back to his. Mara heard him take a deep breath.

     "I love you." Cullen said softly.

 

     "Yes, and I love you. What's going on?" Mara's brow furrowed in confusion.

     Cullen slowly shifted so Mara was on her back and he hovered over her, his arm reaching over to the bedside table. Moments later Mara found herself flipped over, resting on top of Cullen. His smoldering hazel eyes glimmered in the moonlight coming through the window, and he gazed deeply into his lover's soft, green eyes.

     "What do you want to do with your future?" Cullen asked.

     "That's a weird question. But, uh, I guess I haven't really thought about that. Mainly, I hope to be with you." Mara looked down to Cullen's chest, her face feeling warm all of the sudden. "I want to keep helping people, I want to visit my clan again, I want to..."

 

     "Like I said, I love you." Cullen began. "I want to love you now, tomorrow, and for the rest of my days."

     "Cullen, what is this all about?" Mara sighed, tired of trying to figure out what was going on with the commander.

     "Mara, sweetheart," Cullen held up a small, round, and shiny object between his two fingers, "would you marry me?"


End file.
